Ticklish
by Evil Crazy Willow
Summary: Kurt Hummel was a number of things: talented, smart, a great dresser and very ticklish as Blaine Anderson would soon find out... Rated M to be safe.


A/N: I know that Kurt is supposed to be living at home, but well that is the great part of writing fan fics, you can manipulate it to suite your own writing needs. This takes place after A Very Glee Christmas, but before the Sue Sylvester Shuffle.

Disclaimer: Not mine… if it was mine Kurt and Blaine would be together a lot sooner (but still in a way that feels natural). And, I would have my own drunk! Blaine (because, well, he is just too cute).

Kurt Hummel was a number of things: talented, smart, a great dresser and very ticklish as Blaine Anderson would soon find out (one of the many reasons Kurt didn't want people to touch his hair). That hard thing about being ticklish though, is that it makes things exponentially more difficult to work the kinks out of your back. Sure, it's possible to crack your back if you can find a chair that is at just the right height, which Kurt had. However, when the stress monster rears its ugly head and adds knots, things become much more uncomfortable.

Kurt and Blaine had decided to have regular study nights in Kurt's room since he had managed to snag a single room by transferring mid semester. As cozy as the commons might be, the only time it seemed to be unoccupied was when nearly everyone had already left for break and there are times that a person just needs some quiet in order to actually get work done.

The two would switch out where they sat when their study nights occurred, one day Kurt would be sitting at his desk, Blaine on either the floor or bed, the next time they would swap (at Kurt's insistence). This particular night, Blaine was sitting at Kurt's desk trying to conjugate French verbs and failing miserably. Blaine decided to ask Kurt for some help since he was the only one at Dalton who was fluent in the language.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine started out, breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you think you could help me out? I don't think I can quite get a grasp on past tense plural verbs."

"Sure, just give me a minute," Kurt responded. He rolled his neck as he put his book to the side, hearing a few distinct cracks. The same thing happened when he stood up to walk over to Blaine.

"Doesn't that hurt? All that cracking, I mean?" Blaine inquired.

"Nope, that actually feels really good. It gets rid of some of the stress in my back. The thing that stinks though, is the number of knots in my back. ."

"Don't the backrubs in warm-ups for the Warblers help at all?" Blaine asked, his French work temporarily forgotten.

"No, because I always manage to be the one on the end of the line," Kurt replied.

"Really? That sucks."

"Not so much, I kind of make sure I'm there. I am seriously ticklish… and oh crap, I should not have shared that bit of information with you." Kurt said, a blush creeping on to his face.

Blaine wagged his eyebrows at his friend, a goofy grin on his face as he absorbed this new bit of information.

"Shut up," Kurt said.

"I didn't say anything." Blaine argues

"But your facial expression speaks volumes." Kurt responded, attempting to sound like a fortune cookie.

"I'll tell you what, if you come help me out with my French, I will try to work on those knots of yours. My older sister is studying massage therapy and I have picked up a number of tricks. What do you say?"Blaine offered.

"Sure, it's worth a try."

The two worked on Blaine's minimal grasp of the French language for a while. When Kurt was finally satisfied that Blaine could successfully conjugate verbs to at least pass the next test Blaine told Kurt to sit down so he could attempt to work out the kinks and knots in his shoulders and neck.

Kurt hesitated slightly. The guy he was crushing on wanted to touch him in a somewhat intimate way, but Kurt had made up his mind long ago that he couldn't see a future with a guy who was not able to give him a back rub that didn't end as quickly as it started. Since Kurt was incredibly stubborn he knew that would still hold true, so he really wanted Blaine to have the magic touch. Gingerly, he sat down and tried to just relax.

Blaine, for his part was really nervous as well. He had a beautiful boy sitting at his feet, hoping for some reprieve. Blaine didn't want to screw things up because he was starting to get non-mentor related thought floating through his head. One particular one ended up with Kurt laying shirtless on his bed with Blaine straddling his hips rubbing oils into his skin.

Shaking his head to get that very appealing image out of his head, Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders applying pressure. He was rewarded with Kurt groaning a little in pleasure. Soon the first knot came and Blaine started to talk to Kurt as he worked on his back.

"Are you sure you are as ticklish as you say you are?" He asked as his fingers worked their magic.

"I am, you are just really good it seems, oh mmm right there." Kurt responded. He was ecstatic that he finally found someone who was able to work on his back without causing him to gasp for breath from laughing (well he may be still gasping for breath a little, but that is because a very attractive, very gay boy is doing amazing things with his hands) or cringe from pain.

Blaine was having his own reaction to this situation. The noises Kurt as making should NOT be legal. If this is what just a neck rub can do, he can only imagine what Kurt would sound like in a much more compromising position. Blaine was having a _hard_ time keeping his excitement in check. He needed a distraction so he decided to ask Kurt a question.

"So, Kurt. How do you normally deal with all these knots? I can't imagine you not trying to do something about it."

Kurt turned a very interesting shade of pink when Blaine asked the question. Then he mumbled something that Blaine didn't quite hear.

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

With a sigh, Kurt whispered, "I sort of bought one of those personal massagers.'

Blain didn't exactly catch on to why Kurt was embarrassed. "You mean like the one Willow got Buffy for her birthday after they brought her back from the dead?" Blaine asked, showing just how far his nerdiness went.

"Nerd. And, not exactly…"

"Then what ki…" Blaine trailed off as it clicked in his mind what other type of personal massager Kurt could have. 'Oh. _OH._ Hmmmm, that's interesting' he thought to himself as he felt his pants get a lot tighter.

"And now that I have completely embarrassed myself, you are free to stop the magic coming from those fingers of yours and leave if you feel so inclined." Kurt said, getting ready to be rejected. Instead, he just felt Blaine's hands working harder and still making him feel good.

"Kurt, I'm thinking. I bet that even though it may feel good, I doubt that your…_massager_ is able to get at all of the knots in your back, and judging from the amount in just your shoulders and neck you probably have back full of them." Blaine stated as if he were commenting on the weather, but he was smirking as he said it, a plan forming in his head.

"Err, yeah, you might have a point, but it's not like there is much I can do about that,"

"Well, there's something I can do. Ok. You on your bed, shirt off, face down. I am not stopping until I am satisfied…that you are comfortable." Blaine responded, thinking that maybe Kurt will finally understand just how he affects him. Those moans Kurt was making should be illegal, and Blaine was thinking how they might increase the lower he got of Kurt's body.

Kurt stood up, a bit flushed. Blaine turned around to give him some privacy as he took off his shirt. Kurt was thankful for that since he too was having some trouble with a significant tightness in his pants. Kurt took a breath before he got onto his bed and told Blaine he was ready.

Blaine turned around and he had to hold in a gasp. The guy he liked was laying there, arms propping his head up, shirtless, looking amazing. "So, umm I...I think that for me to get the best access to your back, I need to, umm straddle your legs." Blaine said, blushing and feeling anything but dapper at the moment.

"Oh, umm ok. Do what you need to. As long as you keep working your magic, and making me feel as good as you have been then my body is yours to do with as you please." Kurt said, blushing as he realized just what he had said.

"Duly noted," Blaine smirked. He made his way over to Kurt and went to straddle his hips. Once he was in place he started to work on Kurt's back. As a way to break the slightly awkward silence that was hanging in the room Blaine made a joke.

"So, you know how you said I'm working my magic on your back… there's a reason for that. I have a confession to make… I'm Harry Freaking Potter."

"Are you serious Blaine?" Kurt said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Of course I'm not Sirius. That's my godfather. Silly muggle." Blaine laughed. "No, but really. When I take out my contacts and lose the hair gel… I turn into Harry Potter."

"Really. So, does that make Wes and David Ron and Hermione?" Kurt asked as he held back a moan. Blaine was amazing at this, and he was only at the shoulder blades.

"I guess. I'm just trying to figure out which is which. I mean with his gavel fixation Wes would make a convincing Hermione, but then again David can't draw…"

Kurt's laugh in response to what Blain said turned into something far more appealing as Blaine's hands started to travel lower on his sides. All of these little moans and sighs that Kurt was making Blaine was storing in his memory. He wanted to be sure to know how to have a repeat if he ever got this opportunity again.

Kurt for his part was really enjoying every single bit of skin on skin contact. He was also pretty sure he wasn't the only one enjoying this. Every time Blaine would reach up he would bend a little and Kurt was fairly certain that it wasn't a wand in his pocket despite the claim of being Harry Potter.

After a while, Blaine was certain that he had managed to get every knot in Kurt's back, but he hadn't told Kurt. Blaine wanted a few extra minutes to watch his hands on the porcelain perfection that was Kurt. He was having a losing battle in his mind and eventually leaned down to plant a kiss on the space between Kurt's shoulders. "All done" he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Kurt let out a little whimper at the thought of losing contact with Blaine, so acting boldly, when Blaine started to get up (slowly, since he didn't want to lose contact either) Kurt quickly turned over. Now the two were facing each other. Blaine stopped moving since he was now greeted with the sight of a very lovely, half dressed Kurt who coincidentally was just laying there underneath him. What was left of the blood in his brain quickly ran south to join the rest.

Being situated as they were, Kurt was able to feel Blaine's reaction even better than he had just a few moments ago which made him react in a similar manner. The two just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Slowly both boys inched towards each other. Their lips barely touched, but that brief contact felt like lightning. One boy gasped, but in the lust fueled haze they were in neither could say who it was.

The two boys locked eyes and started for the other's lips. This time the meeting was frantic. Both loved the feeling of each other, and the fact that the other for sure wanted the same thing. Blaine's hands wandered up and down Kurt's exposed torso, bringing little sighs and moans from the fashionable boy. At the same time, Kurt's arms circled around Blaine's neck as he bucked upwards.

Both boys were is in a state of euphoria, and they were only kissing. Blaine pulled away from Kurt's mouth and started to trail kisses down the side of his neck. He found a particularly sensitive spot and paid close attention to it, drawing out the most amazing sounds from the counter-tenor. After he was certain that his work would leave a mark, he started working on the other side of Kurt's neck.

Kurt was enjoying himself, Blaine was certain, but the funny thing was it sounded like Kurt called him something. It almost sounded like "beast," which was oddly encouraging to Blaine because he knew that was Kurt's favorite Disney prince.

Blaine wanted to keep going, and even though he could tell Kurt was enthusiastic, he didn't want to rush things. He started to slow down his pacing and pulled away from the boy of his dreams.

"Kurt… as much as I like this, and oh do I like this… if we don't stop now… I don't know if we will be able to stop… I don't want to rush things." He said between kisses.

"Don't wanna stop…feels so good…so right…wanna stay like this… with you" Kurt responded.

"I know, but I don't want you to regret anything." Blaine said as he placed kisses.

"No regrets…just love,"

"You love me? Really" Blaine stopped kissing Kurt to ask, a goofy grin on his face.

"Yes, I do. I mean I know we haven't known each other very long, but…it's hard to not love you. You're just so kind, and adorkable, and you give AMAZING massages, and you happen to be supermegafoxyawesomehot and…" Kurt started to ramble but was cut off by Blaine's lips attacking his own.

"I love you too. You. Are. Perfect." Blain punctuated the last three words with quick, but oh-so-breathtaking kisses. Upon hearing this response, Kurt latched onto Blaine's lips. Quickly working at getting the shirt off of the other boy's body.

Satisfied with the result, Kurt flipped the two around so he was on top and started to explore Blaine's chest. His hands roamed freely over the quite lovely muscles that were hidden by the Dalton uniform. Really, how could anyone keep this much amazingness hidden? It was a crime… a hotter than the surface of the sun crime. Kurt followed his wandering hands with his mouth. Stopping to pay special attention to certain spots where he heard the most delicious sounds coming from the curly haired boy.

Just as Kurt found that bit of hair leading him to what he considered the promised land (which sill sadly was covered by the Dalton uniform pants) Blaine pulled the countertenor back up to kiss him firmly on the mouth.

"As much as I love this, and you… we need to stop. I…I don't think I…can last much longer." Blaine struggled to get out as Kurt kept kissing him.

"Think of the mail." Kurt offered hastily, attaching his lips to Blaine's pulse point.

"What? Look Kurt. I just think that this shouldn't be our first time. I don't want to disappoint you, and you…are really good at this."

Kurt detached his mouth from Blaine's neck and looked him clear in the eyes, "Blaine, I could never be disappointed in you. In fact do you have any idea how many times I have had to try to cool myself off just from doing this with you? Look, this doesn't have to be our first time. I honestly don't know if I am ready for that just yet."

"Really? I'm not alone in this?"

"Really. However," Kurt grinned, "That doesn't mean we can't do something else since it appears that both of us have a bit of a problem."

"What do you…" Blaine was cut off as Kurt straddled his lap and simultaneously started bucking his hips and exploring Blaine's mouth. Catching on, Blaine bucked upward and enjoyed the feeling of grinding against the boy he knew he was in love with. It felt amazing, even with the fact that the two were still clothed from the waist down

After a few minutes, both boys increased their speed. The pair were close to completion. Blaine broke the lip lock session to look Kurt in the eyes saying "I love you" just as the two reached their peak.

After coming down from that high, Kurt snuggled down against Blaine for a bit. Blaine wrapped his arm around and started to draw little designs on Kurt's back with his finger. After a second, Kurt started squirming, and then laughing.

"Holy crap, you actually are ticklish."

A/N: This is the first fic I have written in couple of years. And my first Glee one so, I am a little bit rusty. I don't have a beta so I might have missed some things while I proofread this.

This idea came into my head because I am terribly ticklish. I have come to the mindset that the only person who will ever be able to give me a back rub without me bursting into laughs (or causing me to cringe from the number of knots in my back) will be the person I am supposed to be with for the rest of my life.

So, did you like it? Hate it? Like I said, I have been away from writing for a while, but this plot bunny kept popping up in my head. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
